


Tortura en tiempos de paz

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud), Neutral



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Post-War, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral/pseuds/Neutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No existía nada que fuera una amenaza al estilo de vida que Heero había desarrollado en esa época después de la guerra. O eso creía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tortura en tiempos de paz

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot que participa en la Quinta convocatoria de [Gundam Wing en español](https://www.facebook.com/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano?fref=ts).  
> Esto ha sido muy entretenido, aunque vaya que nos ha costado sacarlo del tintero. XD

Heero terminó de escribir el último informe que debía entregar al día siguiente a primera hora y se masajeó las sienes, agotado. Eran casi las diez de la noche, y todas las instalaciones de Preventers estaban sumidas en silencio debido a lo tarde que era. El trabajo de escritorio no era lo suyo, lo pensó mientras apagaba su computador, ¿pero qué otra actividad podía hacer un ex terrorista adolescente como él en tiempos de paz? Mientras conducía al complejo de departamentos en el que vivía, reconoció que en realidad tampoco era tan malo. Tenía una rutina a la cual apegarse, y había pasado tanto desde su última herida de bala que ya no recordaba bien cómo era ese dolor apremiante. Saludó a Zero, el gato blanco y negro que un día decidió que quería convivir con él, y fue a darse una ducha rápida. Después de ello, evaluó si ordenaría de comer o improvisaría su cena.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó a Zero, que lo miró juzgándolo antes de saltar al sofá y enrollarse sobre sí mismo.

Cocinaría, decidió. Sirvió galletas en el plato vacío de su mascota, cambió su agua y se puso manos a la obra.

Entonces comenzó. Un ruido seco, una risa estruendosa y un diálogo dicho a velocidad, los tres provenientes del corredor. Luego escuchó la puerta de su vecino de al lado y música suave. La conclusión lógica era que Duo tenía compañía, así como la tenía muy seguido desde que se había mudado a su mismo edificio. Zero maulló a su costado, y Heero gruñó.

El arroz y sus vegetales estaban cocidos para cuando los gemidos llegaron a sus oídos. Trató de no inmutarse y pasó a hacer un rápido aderezo y servirse agua mineral. Dispuso su comida y se sentó frente a la pequeña mesa que tenía en la cocina, testigo de cada una de sus solitarias veladas.

—Oh, Duo.

Los nudillos que sujetaban su vaso se pusieron blancos.

Duo Maxwell era el mejor hacker con el que Preventers contaba. Era responsable, cumplía bien con su trabajo, y ciertamente podía hacer lo que quisiera en su tiempo libre. Sí, pero nada evitaba que aquella sinfonía de ruidos le pusieran de un humor de perros. Contempló la idea de salir a dar un paseo por el vecindario y la desechó de inmediato. Estaba exhausto y tenía que levantarse temprano.

—Ahí, ahí, más, más…

De todos los jodidos edificios de la ciudad, Duo se había mudado al suyo, y nada menos que al costado de él. Era algo que no podía comprender, ¿cómo se las arreglaba para ser siempre un dolor de cabeza? Lo había sido durante la guerra, cuando no se callaba en los tiempos muertos entre cada misión. Lo era en la oficina, con su llamativa personalidad que atraía todas las miradas e impedían un trabajo normal cada vez que eran asignados juntos.

Y como si ya no lo hubiese soportado lo suficiente para una vida, arruinaba lo que debería ser su descanso en un departamento silencioso.

En cualquier parte, Duo, siempre Duo. Cualquier día de estos iba a darle un tiro.

—Oh, sí, oh, sí —esa era su voz—. ¡Métemelo más fuerte!   

—En la cabeza —decidió en voz alta.

 

Duo había llegado tarde, por primera vez. Heero no pudo recordar un inicio de jornada más tranquilo que ese y satisfecho echó un vistazo a la calle desde la ventana.

—Oye, ¿por qué no me esperaste?

Heero lo escuchó antes de detectar su presencia a sus espaldas. No se dignó a mirarlo. No quería hacerlo: su rostro le resultaba insoportable de ver entre más fuerte lo hubiese escuchado gemir la noche anterior.

—Pensé que te habías quedado dormido y estaba aporreando tu puerta para despertarte —continuó Duo, ajeno a su molestia—. Hice tanto ruido que al final el conserje optó por pasarme la copia de la llave de tu departamento y apenas abrí, se me escapó el gato. ¿Desde cuándo tienes uno?

Su cuello hizo “crack” cuando se giró a ver a Duo de una forma muy asesina. Si había perdido a Zero, nada lo salvaría de la muerte más lenta que pudiera idear.

—Ah, no te preocupes —dijo Duo leyendo sus ojos—, lo atrapé y lo devolví a su lugar.

Heero observó los brazos heridos que Duo le mostraba. Estaban llenos de rasguños, marcados en sangre.

—Creo que no le caí bien —afirmó—. Para la próxima vez, no seas un desgraciado y avísame si no vas a esperarme, ¿quieres?

Sin esperar respuesta, Duo bufó fastidiado y se fue a su lugar.

 

Ignorarse mutuamente no sería algo nuevo para Heero y cuando se sentía muy capaz de agarrar unas tijeras y cortarle el largo cabello a Duo, incluso lo prefería. Además, eso nunca duraba más de unas cuantas horas. A la hora del receso para almorzar, así como todas las tardes del último año, una cabeza castaña apareció en la puerta para que fueran juntos a la cafetería.

Al inicio Heero se había a su compañía, pero a base de insistencia, Duo consiguió su cometido. Le daba cierto crédito porque, sin saber cómo, era única persona cercana a él, con quien más charlaba y compartía actividades… Aunque eso no le quitaba lo irritante.

—Que sepas que sigo enfadado. Gracias a ti he arruinado mi récord perfecto de puntualidad —se quejó Duo dándole una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

—Nunca hemos acordado venir juntos.

—Pero igual siempre lo hacemos —replicó con la boca llena.

Era verdad. Apenas Heero abría la puerta de su departamento para marcharse, Duo aparecía en la suya, le decía “buenos días” y caminaba a su lado al estacionamiento. Ese día la rutina se había roto. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero por un segundo consideró llamar a Duo y preguntarle qué lo estaba retrasando. Luego recordó los gemidos y con mohín se apresuró a llegar a su auto.

—Cuéntame del gato —pidió Duo cuando acabó su hamburguesa y empezó a mordisquear una manzana.

—Zero.

—¿Se llama Zero? —preguntó Duo y al recibir un asentimiento, exclamó—: ¡Eres increíble!

Con una risotada, golpeó la mesa y su lata de coca-cola se desparramó, haciéndole maldecir porque parte de su camisa quedó empapada.

—Mierda —gruñó—, y justo dentro de una hora tengo reunión con Une y dudo que le haga mucha gracia…

Duo se detuvo, recordando que Heero siempre tenía un uniforme extra colgado en el armario de su oficina. Pasó los siguientes quince minutos pidiéndole reiteradamente que se la prestara antes de que cediese.

—Más vale que me la devuelvas —amenazó Heero.

—Sí, sí —contestó Duo una vez que abandonaron la cafetería—. Nunca entendí por qué tu oficina es más grande que la mía —comentó—. Si me cupiera un armario como ese, también tendría ropa extra, ¿sabes?

Heero le tendió la camisa y fue a su escritorio, dispuesto a reanudar su trabajo. Pero su campo de visión estaba comprometido, así que sin poder evitarlo, miró a Duo quitarse la chaqueta de Preventers y proceder a desabotonarse la camisa húmeda. No era la primera vez que contemplaba el torso desnudo de Duo, pero sí la primera que veía la piel tersa y blanca cruzada por marcas rojizas. Esas eran obvias señales del tipo de noche que había tenido.

Como un golpe, los gemidos que había escuchado volvieron a su mente. Gruñó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Duo.

—Nada —replicó, sin desviar la vista porque no tenía caso hacerlo. Duo estaba consciente de ser observado y no le importaba.

—¿Me queda mal? —cuestionó, viéndose a sí mismo con extrañeza—. Pensé que éramos la misma talla.

No le respondió, aunque la verdad era que no le quedaba nada mal. Cuando Duo se encogió de hombros y salió, Heero sintió deseos de azotar la frente contra el escritorio. Era insoportable como esos sonidos se habían quedado grabados en su cabeza. Lo peor fue que continuó siéndole problemático detenerlos por todo el resto del día.

«Oh, sí, oh, sí —insistía en recordar—. ¡Métemelo más fuerte!».  

Esa misma noche, Duo le devolvió la camisa. Sin lavar. Lo supo porque su olor estaba impregnado en ella, con cierta mezcla dulce a coca-cola. Su olor, y el recuerdo de sus gemidos, detonaron una reacción que jamás se esperó.

Sin poder creerlo, bajó la mirada. Su erección estaba ahí, y enhiesta, parecía burlarse de él.

Como lo veía, tenía dos opciones, darse un duchazo de agua fría o hacer caso omiso a Zero (que lo contemplaba con curiosidad desde la parte más alta del estante de los libros) y masturbarse.

Realmente no quería congelarse en medio del invierno…

—No te incumbe —le murmuró a Zero.

Sabía que eran ideas suyas, pero sentía que en serio los ojos verdes de su gato le juzgaban.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta por si acaso Zero quería aventurarse a interrumpirle y se bajó los pantalones. El Heero Yuy de finales de la guerra hubiese elegido desatender esa reacción de su cuerpo hasta que desapareciera. Acomodándose en su cama y envolviendo su dureza con la mano derecha, también aceptó que el Heero de esa época no se hubiera sentido excitado por Duo Maxwell.

Ahora era tan distinto.

Su cabeza se llenó de representaciones de Duo haciendo los sonidos que había escuchado a través de las paredes. El acompañante con quien compartía caricias y besos cada vez más apasionados al inicio no tenía una clara fisonomía, sin embargo, pronto la reemplazó por su propia cara. Y una vez que en su fantasía estaban Duo y él, tanto su imaginación como su mano se dispararon. Las caricias dejaron de serlas para ser reemplazadas por imágenes de sexo duro y apresurado.

—Sí, hm…. —jadeó quedo, tocándose los testículos.

Podía figurarse perfectamente a sí mismo follándose a Duo tan fuerte que la cabecera de la cama chocaba contra el muro. Cómo sus largas piernas estaban encima de sus hombros y con voz necesitada le pedía cada vez más.

Correrse nunca le había resultado así de fácil.

A la mañana siguiente, Heero se sirvió un café y se sentó en su escritorio. Era la segunda jornada que iniciaba en paz, sin Duo alrededor. Nada más despertar se había deslizado fuera de su departamento con sigilo. Fue un acto no premeditado, pero de inmediato asumió la verdad: no quería ver a Duo tan temprano. No con lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Por lo que ahí se encontraba, desintoxicándose de su existencia hasta que le vio entrar muy serio a su oficina.  

—Me has hecho volver a llegar tarde. ¿No te dije que me avisaras si no ibas a esperarme? —increpó Duo con tono oscuro—. Si al menos tuvieras esa cortesía, podría levantarme antes porque el transporte público demora más en traerme aquí, por si no lo sabías.

—Cómprate un auto —replicó.

—¿Para qué? Me vengo y me voy contigo, no tendría caso tener uno, ¿no crees?

La burla y lo sinvergüenza no solo iban implícitos en su tono, sino que fueron evidentes en su expresión antes de retirarse. Heero se masajeó las sienes y decidió que era suficiente con la molestia que Duo mismo representaba invadiendo su vida. No dejaría que su cabeza también cayera en la atracción que él parecía ejercer sobre todos los demás, simplemente no era así de estúpido. Por suerte, el recuerdo de su voz gimiendo se diluyó con las horas y pudo seguir trabajando con la concentración de siempre.

O al menos hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo y Duo se presentó infaltable.

—Tengo trabajo —se excusó con parquedad.

—¿Te parece si compro algo y vengo a comer aquí contigo? —sugirió Duo sin perder el ánimo—. No puedes saltarte una comida así por así.

—No.

—Vamos, no seas tan pesado, Heero.

Inmutable, siguió apretando las teclas, ojos fijos en la pantalla hasta que Duo bufó y se marchó. Quizá exageraba, pero nada le impidió seguir varias horas más en los documentos que estaba analizando. Había anochecido cuando concluyó que era suficiente por el día.

De camino al nivel que servía de aparcamiento, se desvió y salió a la calle para ir a una cafetería que se hallaba cerca y era decente. No quería cocinar. Si bien el lugar estaba medio lleno, ubicó una mesa al fondo y ordenó la especialidad del día.

Estaba por finalizar su cena cuando una ruidosa voz lo llamó desde la entrada.

Duo, cómo no, y no a solas, sino en compañía de un chico alto y moreno.

—¡Aquí estás! —dijo aproximándose—. Vi que tu auto todavía estaba en Preventers y me pregunté tu paradero. ¿Estás por ir a casa?

—Sí…

—Genial, yo también.

Heero pagó la cuenta y cuando salió a la calle, Duo estaba esperándole todavía en compañía del chico que había visto antes. Las presentaciones fueron rápidas, aunque Heero no registró el nombre del desconocido. Los tres fueron hacia el garaje y la animada voz de Duo fue lo único que impidió el silencio completo en el trayecto al edificio.

—Nos vemos mañana, Heero —se despidió Duo justo en su puerta y prosiguió su camino a su propio departamento, siempre escoltado por el tipo.

Cuando Heero cerró la madera tras de sí, apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. A medio camino a casa, Duo había decidido que besar al desconocido era mejor que hablar con él. Fueron solo unos minutos, cinco como mucho, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron a través del retrovisor, pudo notar cierto brillo perverso en sus ojos. Fue como si quisiera molestarlo, o solo le hubiese parecido divertido monitorear su reacción. Heero no le había dejado ver ninguna y volvió su atención a la calle, como correspondía al estar al volante.

Sin embargo, ahora en la soledad de su sala, sentía un gran enojo que no acababa de digerir, pero que se forzó a dejar de lado en pro de su mascota. Zero estaba reclamando su atención frotándose contra su pierna, lo que solo podía significar que tenía hambre. Se propuso alimentarlo rápido, estimaba que la calma no duraría mucho más.

Abrió una lata de alimento húmedo, lo mezcló con las galletas y cambió el contenido de su bebedero por agua fresca. Enseguida barajó la posibilidad de poner música a un volumen suficiente que le impidiera escuchar sonidos indeseados, pero al final optó por unos discretos audífonos.  Acababa de conectarlos a su computadora cuando el primer gemido se dejó escuchar.

Tuvieron que pasar diez largos minutos para que Heero aceptara que su intento de seguir como si nada era pobre e inefectivo. Zero comía contento y deseó que fuera un perro para siquiera tener la excusa de sacarlo a pasear. Pero no era así. Se abrigó, tomó sus llaves y salió. Hacía frío y no pudo alargar por mucho su paseo.

¿Acaso debería hablar directamente del problema con Duo? Las entrañas se le estrujaron en obvia señal de negativa.

A su retorno, Duo y el desconocido (Terry, supo gracias a un gimoteo ruidoso e insistente) estaban en lo que sin duda era la segunda ronda. Maldita sea.

Había pasado buenos minutos recorriendo el complejo de manera tonta e insulsa antes de regresar. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la pared que colindaba con la de Duo y levantó el puño para lanzar un golpe y exigir silencio. Sus sesiones en el gimnasio apenas se reducían a dos o tres veces a la semana, sin embargo, aún tenía la suficiente fuerza para atravesarla y lo sabía. Dicho golpe nunca llegó porque así de próximo podía apreciar mejor el alboroto.

—Ah, ah, sí, ah, ah.

La voz de Duo era inconfundible. Gruñó con frustración, pensando en que debería alejarse y ponerse los audífonos a todo volumen, pero no se estaba moviendo. Con molestia, reconoció que escuchar esos gemidos le irritaba tanto como le agradaba. Y ahí quedó, casi pegado a la pared, atento al más mínimo sonido.

Detectó un “crack, crack” constante que reconoció como el chirrido de la cama. A juzgar por la fuerza con la que sonaba, a Duo debían estar haciéndoselo fuerte, y el sonido iba en aumento porque la cama dio de lleno contra el muro y no se detuvo.    

Sin poder evitarlo, fue transportado por ese golpeteo rítmico. La imagen de sí mismo follándose a Duo, que había tenido el día anterior, regresó a su cabeza. Volvió a imaginarse encima suyo, embistiendo con tanta fuerza que era él quien hacía chocar la cama contra la pared de esa manera. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía una mano en el muro que los separaba y la otra en su propia erección.  Así fue como Duo Maxwell tuvo directamente la culpa de su segundo orgasmo en la semana.

También por eso que al día siguiente, al encontrarlo apoyado contra el capó de su auto (evidentemente esperándolo para ir a trabajar), lo ignoró de manera olímpica.

—¿Pretendes no abrirme? —reclamó escandalizado, su figura inclinada y hablándole desde la ventana cerrada del asiento del copiloto. Heero, que estaba detrás del volante, encendió el motor y se marchó.

«¡Te vas a arrepentir!», fue el grito que escuchó antes de acelerar.

Una hora después se hallaba acomodándose frente a su escritorio, limitándose a pensar en lo que debía hacer, cuando Duo entró a su oficina hecho un huracán.

—¡Tú! —exclamó—. Por tu culpa he tenido que tomar taxi, y sabes que con esta economía eso es suicidio.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver conmigo —argumentó Heero con aparente tranquilidad—. Tenías tiempo para tomar un bus o el tren.

—¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Me dejaste con la palabra en la boca! Sin mencionar que nada, escúchame bien, nada te costaba abrirme la puerta. Si querías que estuviese en silencio, lo decías y ya. —Duo se notaba furioso, realmente furioso. Heero registró sin interés que quizá era la primera vez en años que lo veía así.

—Tengo trabajo —dijo.

—Es lo único que haces —Duo dio un paso hacia delante y cerró detrás de sí—, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Vas a morirte joven de aburrimiento y sin haberte divertido.

—¿Acaso debería seguir tu ejemplo? —observó con agudeza. Si Duo insistía en tocarle las pelotas, le daría lo que estaba buscando.

Duo abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró de golpe. Se quedó quieto, muy quieto, pero fue solo un segundo porque Heero de pronto lo vio acercarse hasta poner ambas palmas en su escritorio. Su posición inclinada era sin duda desafiante.

—¿A qué te refieres con seguir mi ejemplo?

Heero estuvo seguro que los dos sabían con exactitud de qué estaban hablando, así que no se molestó en precisarlo.

—Tú malgastas tu vida como quieres —atacó con desprecio—. Al menos trabajar es útil.

—¿Y a ti en qué te molesta el cómo malgasto mi vida? —preguntó Duo, mortalmente serio.

Al parecer quería hablar del tema. «Perfecto», pensó, con sarcasmo sombrío.

—Me molesta desde que tengo que escucharte _haciéndolo_.

—Con que es eso —murmuró Duo y su rostro mostró cierta diversión—. Debiste decirlo antes.

A Heero las sienes le palpitaron de irritación ascendente. De repente, Duo lo estaba mirando como si hubiese comprendido algo y notó que se estaba inclinando más por sobre el escritorio, para acercar su rostro. Entonces lo vio claro: Duo estaba pensando que le importaba de una forma comprometida.

—No me molestaría si estuvieses lejos —agregó para sacarlo de su error. Su tono contenía todo lo hastiado que estaba de ser testigo de su constante libertinaje con tantos hombres como fuese posible, tal como si estuviese tratando de conseguir un sucio récord.

—Heero —le escuchó mascullar—, ¿tanto te molesto?

—Sí. —dijo y Duo cerró los ojos, la rabia apoderándose de nuevo de su expresión.

—¿Sabes? —Maxwell se puso derecho—, pensé que éramos amigos, pero ya veo que me he equivocado.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —cortó.

Duo asintió cortante y se retiró con un portazo. Heero consideró la posibilidad de que lo hubiese malinterpretado. Durante su discusión, el otro no había lucido enojado, sino herido.

Frunció el ceño y descartó el pensamiento en pos de cosas útiles. Podía apostar que, como siempre, no pasarían más de unas cuantas horas para que Duo regresara a irritarlo, que con una sonrisa le insistiera que comieran juntos o hicieran algo el fin de semana.

Antes habían tenido pequeños altercados que finalizaban en discusiones y nunca era necesario que levantara ni un dedo o soltara una disculpa para conseguir que Duo le dirigiera la palabra por propia iniciativa. Sería igual.

 

Como Wufei había vuelto de realizar una investigación en una de las colonias, tuvo una reunión con él y Sally Po que acabó siendo una cena tardía. A la salida, decidió que no podía seguir postergando su visita al supermercado, y aprovechando que tenía uno cerca de la central, caminó hacia allí haciendo una lista mental de lo que le faltaba en casa. Pasó la siguiente hora entre anaqueles y gente ocupada en hacer sus compras; pagó sus víveres, la arena para renovar la de la caja de Zero, y con bolsas en brazos retornó al estacionamiento.

—Espera, ¡se te cayó esto!

Una chica se acercó deprisa, tendiéndole un pequeño paquete de golosinas prefabricadas para gato. Sonreía y cuando Heero le agradeció, sus mejillas se tiñeron rojizas.

—Así que tienes un gato, ¡me encantan! —comentó ella, siguiéndole el paso—. De niña tenía tres.

Heero la evaluó. Bonita, unos años menor y era irrebatible que buscaba flirtear. Duo cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Así funcionan ese tipo de situaciones? Pero la chica no le despertaba el deseo de charlar (y menos de otra cosa).

—No tengo ningún gato —dijo tajante, abriendo la maleta para guardar las compras—. Son para mí.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella dudosa.

Se limitó a acomodar las compras, sin mirarla. Tarde o temprano entendería.

—¡Eres un maleducado! —exclamó cuando por fin lo hizo.

—¿Algún problema, señorita?

«Imposible», pensó Heero y miró a su derecha. Ahí estaba Duo, a pocos pasos de ellos. Por un momento pareció no estar seguro de cómo actuar, pero cuando la muchacha prácticamente corrió hacia él, pareció recuperar el aplomo.

—Ese imbécil me ha tratado mal —explicó ella, sonaba muy enojada mientras le apuntaba. A Heero no podía importarle menos y cerró la cajuela con un fuerte sonido.

—Sí, es lo que los imbéciles suelen hacer —respondió Duo, dándole una mirada igual de mala, para luego dirigirse a la mujer de una forma más agradable—. Pero yo puedo tratarte mejor.

El efecto de su voz sedosa fue instantáneo. Ella correspondió con una sonrisa cómplice y Duo le pasó su brazo, rodeando su cintura para guiarla hacia el exterior.

Heero, que había registrado bien la secuencia, supo que Duo había bajado al estacionamiento por pura costumbre para irse con él, olvidando que estaban enojados. Supo que se la estaba llevando para encubrir eso, o tal vez para molestarlo.  Y por sobre todas las cosas, comprendió que así funcionaban los ligues baratos.

El tráfico camino a casa se le hizo pesado y sin mucha premeditación, optó por el camino más prolongado. Alargaba lo inevitable, lo sabía. Ni bien ingresó a su departamento y comenzó a ordenar las compras, llegó a sus oídos la charla animada de su indeseado vecino. No alcanzaba a entender lo que decían, pero las carcajadas de ambos eran inconfundibles. Las inservibles paredes eran tan delgadas que no iban a ser ninguna ayuda para lo que se venía.

Zero fue a saludarlo (es decir, pedirle alimento) y pasó por entre sus piernas, maullando.

—Ya voy.

Cuando el gato acabó de comer y se alejó, los jadeos de aquella chica comenzaron a escucharse mezclado con sus risas. Se quedó quieto, en el centro de la habitación y se sorprendió de las ganas que tenía de estrellar algo contra el muro, especialmente cuando fue la voz de él la que comenzó a gemir como nunca antes lo había hecho. Duo estaba siendo un idiota. Ahora que se sabía escuchado, estaba seguro que estaba haciendo más ruido del necesario.

Apretó los puños, todavía estático.

Duo quería que reaccionase. Enfurecerlo y sacarlo de sus casillas. No había otra explicación para que hubiese conquistado a alguien en sus narices cuando había quedado establecido que sus aventuras, y la bulla que hacían, le quitaba toda tranquilidad.

Además, hasta donde sabía, prefería los hombres por sobre las mujeres. Lo descifraba por la cantidad de tipos que habían pasado por el departamento de Duo. ¿Mujeres? Ninguna. Excepto esta que dejaba los chillidos fastidiosos de Zero (cuando quería algo) en ridículo.

Se puso los audífonos y se forzó a concentrarse en la música, sin querer darle el gusto de cumplir su cometido.

El día siguiente amaneció con pesadas nubes grisáceas.

Como usualmente era, Heero se despertó antes de que el despertador sonara y se quedó echado, aguardando que el pitido agudo anunciase que debía abandonar la cama. Mantuvo la cabeza en blanco y trató de dormitar hasta que aceptó que algo debía pasar con su alarma.

—¿Desactivada? —masculló. ¿Cómo era posible? La reprogramó y revisó que todavía tuviera batería.

Al revisar la hora en su teléfono, resopló y de un brinco estaba desplazándose por todo el lugar, quitándose pijamas, dándose una ducha, poniendo el café y cepillándose el cabello rebelde. No había señales de Zero, pero no se preocupó, el gato no fallaba en encontrar escondites ingeniosos y solo salir de ellos para juzgarlo o pedirle que le alimentase.

Sacó el auto a la calle y se percató de la lluvia tupida que caía. A pesar de que tanto la pista como la calzada tenían charcos de agua, pisó el acelerador a fondo. Era tarde, así se excusaría luego cuando reconoció una silueta yendo hacia la entrada de Preventers, y no se detuvo ni disminuyó la velocidad, levantando el empozado en olas de agua sucia.

Duo quedó empapado y maldiciéndolo a viva voz.

A diferencia de lo que pensó que haría, Maxwell no se fue a casa. Llegó goteando, lleno de barro, tal como lo había dejado. Entró como si la oficina fuese suya y él no existiera. Sentado en su escritorio, Heero vigiló cómo abría el mueble y sacaba el traje extra que siempre guardaba ahí. Bien, eso no era una decisión extraña, sino una bastante inteligente, tenía que reconocer.

Lo que no se esperó fue que comenzara a desnudarse ahí mismo, justo frente a él. Quiso decirle que se largara, pero Duo tenía una mirada de advertencia fija en su rostro. Una mirada en la estaba escrito cada uno de los malos deseos que sentía en ese momento. Todos en su contra. Era como si dijera “haz algo, la más mínima cosa y verás”. Decidió que no iba a caer en su juego. Duo había hecho algo en su contra y él había respondido, era así de simple. Eso se terminaba en ese instante, decidió, y se concentró en su trabajo.

O lo intentó, porque su campo de visión, nuevamente comprometido, estaba haciéndole difícil cumplir con sus deberes.

Duo se encontraba gloriosamente desnudo ante él y no parecía tener ninguna intención de ponerse el traje limpio. Contra su voluntad, lo recorrió por completo de arriba a abajo y cuando volvió otra vez a su rostro, Duo recién comenzó a vestirse, con mucha parsimonia. Justo antes de ponerse los pantalones, se agachó ante él, elevando los glúteos en su dirección. Su pene dio un salto y Heero se forzó a que nada de eso se trasluciera en su rostro. Ni siquiera se preocupó en averiguar qué objeto Duo fingía recoger, o por qué tenía rasguños frescos en la espalda y brazos.

Como ya le había pasado antes, los gemidos de la noche anterior, aunque exagerados, comenzaron a invadir su mente. Sofocó un gruñido en su garganta. Se había empalmado por completo. Se removió incómodo y Duo, ya vestido, le sonrió con maldad, como si supiera exactamente lo que había provocado.

—Que tengas buenos días —le dedicó antes de salir.

Heero ignoró su erección hasta que desapareció. A esas alturas, no sería tan ciego y obstinado de negarse que Duo no solo despertaba sus instintos homicidas, sino también su deseo sexual. Tal vez podría ser porque había pasado mucho desde la última que compartió contacto íntimo con alguien, pero los ligues fáciles y rápidos eran para Duo, no para él.

—Yuy, reunión en sala de conferencias —le anunció Wufei, desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció.

—¿Es urgente? —preguntó alcanzándolo por el pasillo—. ¿Han descubierto rebeldes?

—No, pero Lady Une quiere hacer un comunicado especial.

La sala se hallaba repleta. Heero reconoció la cabeza rubia de Quatre hablando rápida y calladamente con Duo, que lucía molesto, y vio a Wufei sentarse al lado de Sally, todos aguardando a que Une apareciera para sentarse en la silla que presidía la mesa rectangular.

—Barton —saludó a Trowa, quien le dio un leve asentimiento.

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo y Heero rezongó, detestando estar casi al frente de Duo que no cesaba en su parloteo. Sus ojos se deslizaron por la estancia, las ventanas, los presentes, y antes de evitarlo, de nuevo en el chico trenzado, en específico en sus brazos arañados. Elevó una ceja. No titubeaba al atribuir las marcas en su espalda a la ruidosa de la noche anterior, pero aquellos arañazos finos los reconocía bien. Su propia piel los había sufrido continuamente cuando Zero llegó a su vida y dejó en claro que las caricias y mimos se intercambiarían cuando lo decidiese así, no antes, mucho menos luego.

—¿Has tenido algún percance con Duo? —Heero volteó hacia Trowa, que de inmediato respondió a su mirada cuestionadora—: Es que está monopolizando a Quatre, y solo lo hace cuando está disgustado contigo.

—Seguirá haciéndolo —advirtió.

—¿Por qué?

—Esto está apenas comenzando.

Trowa le dirigió una mirada que analizaba y llegaba a conclusiones rápidamente.  

—Bien, no preguntaré —dijo.

Heero pensó que Trowa había tomado la decisión correcta porque si su gato no estaba en su departamento cuando llegara, tal como creía que sería, Duo se enteraría por qué razón la gente no solía meterse con él.

—Pero intenta que sea pronto —agregó Trowa.

Esta vez fue su momento de analizarlo y siguió su mirada hacia Quatre. Al parecer, Duo estaba estorbando en una incipiente relación, sin darse cuenta. Por más que no lo pretendiera, hasta en eso se convertía en una molestia para los demás.

Lady Une al fin se dignó en hacer acto de presencia. Su anuncio resultó ser la creación de un nuevo departamento dirigido por Quatre cuya finalidad sería con exclusividad la comunicación con las colonias, y, en segundo lugar, la divulgación de la información que había obtenido Wufei en su viaje.

En otros términos, nada que le incumbiese de forma directa o fuera una amenaza al estilo de vida que había desarrollado en esa época de paz. La única amenaza se llamaba Duo Maxwell.

Pasó el resto del día evadiendo los espacios comunes y comió algo proveniente de la máquina expendedora, determinado a ni siquiera darle la oportunidad a Duo de incordiar.

Horas después, como había anticipado, comprobó que Zero no estaba en su departamento. Buscó debajo de cada mueble y escondrijo sin encontrar más que pelos y juguetes desperdigados.

La preocupación y la ira eran una mixtura peligrosa, descubrió esa tarde. Sin embargo, puso la cabeza fría y calibró lo que podría haber pasado. Él en ningún momento había dejado alguna puerta o ventana abierta como para que el gato la utilizara para escapar, lo único que quedaba era que Duo hubiese entrado, y aparte de desprogramarle la alarma, se hubiera llevado a su mascota.

Resolvió que esperaría.

En ocasiones dejaba la puerta de su habitación abierta y Zero lo despertaba a media noche saltándole encima, o a veces ronroneaba incansable hasta que le acariciaba detrás de las orejas. Eso no fue algo que extrañara al día siguiente. Lo que sí extrañó fueron los maullidos y ver al gato echado en el alféizar tomando sol indiferente a cualquier existencia.

¿Y si Duo no había raptado a su gato y estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso?

 

Al día siguiente descartó la idea, aliviado, cuando llegó al elevador y Duo se coló un instante antes de que cerrara. Sus brazos traían nuevos arañazos y Heero ocultó una sonrisa.

No tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Él había tardado semanas, quizás meses, en que Zero entrara en la confianza suficiente como para que le dejara tocarlo en cualquier momento sin lanzar un feroz ataque (uno que calaba muy hondo en la piel). Lo único que aceptaba al comienzo era que apoyara unos segundos la palma en su cabeza mientras comía, nada más.

A ver cómo le iba a Duo en domar a la fiera que Zero podía ser con extraños.

Era un gato con carácter, no había duda. ¿Duo resistiría? Era cosa de tiempo para que esa bomba le explotara en la cara. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que Duo no sería capaz de perderlo o dañarlo, después de todo, sabía lo peligroso que podía ser. Se conocían de tiempos que dejaban eso más que claro.

En el elevador, Duo lo estaba inspeccionando con duda. Seguro no entendía por qué no lucía preocupado. Se distrajo tanto en eso que olvidó marcar el piso uno para bajar al nivel de la calle y soltó una maldición cuando terminó bajando al tercer piso subterráneo con él. Heero lo ignoró camino a su auto, pero lo sintió caminar a sus espaldas. Cuando abordó su vehículo, Duo se quedó de pie ante su auto. Era claro que si no lo dejaba subir, no se movería.

Barajó oscuramente la posibilidad de echar a andar el motor y pasarle por encima, pero la verdad era que así como se había encariñado contra su voluntad con el gato que había decidido invadir su vida, lo mismo le había sucedido con Duo. No podía dejar de notar que el proceso había sido similar.

Zero había empezado entrando a su departamento cuando se le daba la gana y él intentó asustarlo en varias ocasiones para que no volviera. Sin embargo, cada vez que regresaba del trabajo, lo encontraba durmiendo en su cama o rebuscando en su basura. Sin darse cuenta, pasó de comprarle alimento, a una cama, un rascador, juguetes varios y otros artículos. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, no era el único dueño del lugar.

Duo, por su parte, no había estado muy lejos de invadirlo del mismo modo. Incluso viviendo al otro lado de la ciudad, por mucho tiempo se quedó a dormir en su sofá, argumentando que le quedaba más cerca de la central y que ahorraba tiempo yéndose con él. Al principio fue un infierno la música o la televisión a volumen elevado, su charla incesante y sus insistentes preguntas sobre qué comerían ese día al llegar a casa. Pero con el correr de los  meses su presencia autoimpuesta había pasado de parecerle molesta a agradable, y cuando Duo se mudó a su propio departamento en el mismo edificio, resintió bastante el regreso del silencio. La llegada definitiva de Zero había ayudado a hacerle olvidar algo de su soledad, pero no por completo.

Movido por sus propios pensamientos, abrió el seguro de la puerta del acompañante, pero Duo le dio una mirada desconfiada y no se movió. Heero rodó los ojos, adivinando que pensaba que apenas se pusiera del lado del carro, arrancaría. Se estiró y le abrió la puerta.

Duo prácticamente no le dejó opción de arrepentirse porque corrió a subirse.

—No voy a dejar que me mojes otra vez —dijo en respuesta a su mirada cuestionadora y cerró la puerta.

Heero se limitó a hacer avanzar el auto, suave, hasta el primer nivel. Cuando salieron y la lluvia mojó el parabrisas, Duo bufó, pero no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a Preventers. Todavía se veía visiblemente molesto por el asunto.

—Lo que hiciste ayer fue muy, muy bajo —reclamó.

Y lo decía quien tenía secuestrado a su gato. Heero casi sentía admiración por lo sinvergüenza que era.

—¿Qué hice ayer? 

Duo gruñó ante su obvia burla y, antes de que pudiese hacer algo, saltó del vehículo justo cuando entraban al estacionamiento. El resultado fue que la puerta que Duo dejó abierta chocó de llenó contra una columna.

Heero frenó de inmediato y se bajó a revisar el daño. La puerta había quedado hundida justo en el centro y aunque todavía cerraba, era una marca considerable. Nunca le había dado un solo rayón al auto y venía a Duo a dañarlo de esa forma. Lo buscó con la mirada para molerlo a golpes ahí mismo, pero ya no había ni rastros de su presencia.  

Apretó los dientes y subió de vuelta al coche. Los breves minutos que le llevó arribar a su puesto de siempre para estacionarse, se entretuvo seleccionando métodos de tortura. Todavía molesto, se percató de un fajo de documentos encima del tablero y después de revisarlos supo que no tendría que recurrir a su amplio arsenal. Sin querer, Duo se había vendido solo. Hizo picadillo con los documentos y los botó en la primera papelera que encontró.

Ese día cambió su costumbre de ir directo a su oficina y sigiloso fue hacia la sección de Informática. El lugar estaba vacío, ordenado y le obligó a darle la razón a las quejas constantes de Duo: su espacio era más pequeño. Actuó rápido en la computadora (en una revisión veloz se percató que escasos archivos estaban encriptados, realmente los tiempos habían cambiado) y borró la copia digital de los informes que había roto antes.

No le cabía duda de que Duo podría recuperarlos, sin embargo, le costaría. Y Une no era una persona tan paciente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Heero apartó la mirada de la pantalla y encogió un hombro.

—Nada —respondió. Se levantó y fue hacia la salida. El semblante de Duo estaba un poco sudoroso, como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia.

—Dejé un par de fólderes en tu auto —dijo sin quitarse de la puerta—. Los necesito. ¿Dónde están?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Cómo que no… —Duo se detuvo, palideciendo súbitamente y echándole un vistazo fugaz a su computadora—. No te atreviste, ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué hablas —repitió sin detenerse. Ahora comenzaba a entender la desfachatez de Duo: era entretenida.

—¡Maldito seas, Yuy! —escuchó el grito cuando alcanzaba a doblar una esquina, y sonrió.

Se sentía medianamente satisfecho de su venganza. O eso creía. El resto del día Heero se atrapó a sí mismo a la caza de Duo, propiciando oportunidades para verlo o escucharle hablar. Aparte de comprobar que en efecto Duo monopolizaba a Quatre, aceptó que algo en su interior había cambiado con respecto al inoportuno e irritante Maxwell. Hasta se podía decir que lo extrañaba alrededor.

Gracias a sus constantes distracciones, la última hora de la jornada se la pasó tecleando sin pausas. Cuando envió el último mail del día con su respectivo archivo adjunto, se frotó los ojos y fue hacia el servicio. Las instalaciones de la central aún tenía trabajadores, por lo que no le llamó la atención encontrar una de las casetas cerradas… lo cual cambió cuando escuchó una voz conocida que murmuraba instrucciones:

—Sí, usa los dientes, pero con suavidad, umh, sí, sí. Ayúdate con la mano, ahh…

Esto era el colmo. Heero abotonó sus pantalones, tiró de la cadena del urinario y se lavó las manos mientras los sonidos seguían taladrando sus oídos. La reacción lógica era irse cuanto antes de ahí, pero no pudo moverse. Apoyó ambas palmas en la loza y se miró con atención en el espejo: estaba temblando. La emoción que lo estaba invadiendo no era enojo, era algo que nunca antes había sentido. Era la necesidad pura de darle un tiro a quien estuviese con Duo y tomar a este último, encerrarlo en su habitación y no dejarlo salir jamás.

Cerró los ojos con frustración al reconocer que eran celos. De alguna impensada manera, aceptó que así como Zero logró colarse en su vida y hacer que lo quisiera en ella, también Duo había logrado el mismo efecto. Y quería que se quedase junto a él, no follándose a quien sea que se le cruzara por delante.

Observó con odio creciente la puerta desde donde venían esos sonidos hasta que se terminaron con un alegre:

—Vamos, continuemos en mi departamento.

No le dio tiempo a desaparecer. Apenas la caseta se abrió, su mirada se cruzó de inmediato con la de Duo a través del espejo.

—¡Qué suerte! —le escuchó exclamar, dirigiéndose al tipo alto y moreno que venía detrás—, tenemos transporte directo otra vez.

Era el mismo sujeto que Duo le había cargado en su automóvil días atrás. Terry, recordó y adquiriendo una expresión neutra, salió del baño. Duo y su acompañante no tardaron en seguirle los pasos por el pasillo.

—¿Nos habrá escuchado? —oyó cuchichear a Terry.

—Seguro que sí —respondió Duo—. Al parecer le gusta hacerlo.

Lo dijo en un volumen más alto del normal, obviamente buscaba asegurarse de que lo oyera y  Heero gruñó en su cabeza. Concluyó que la abolladura del auto había sido pagada por la destrucción de los documentos y se subió al coche, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos. No quería hacer que nada lo delatara. Si era la vida que Duo deseaba, no tenía que importarle. No valía la pena que lo hiciese y no hizo nada para impedir que entrara al vehículo con Terry.   

Igual que la vez anterior,  la conversación de Duo fue lo único que impidió el silencio en el trayecto al edificio. Sin embargo, en varios momentos tuvo que realizar su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar el retrovisor, lo que no evitaba que escuchara el sonido húmedo de los besos.

—Nos vemos mañana, Heero —se despidió Duo justo en su puerta y prosiguió su camino a su propio departamento, seguido de Terry—. ¡Que duermas bien! —deseó con malicia.

Cuando Heero cerró la madera tras de sí, tuvo la certeza que Duo pretendía ser todo lo ruidoso que pudiera. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y luego rojos. Su instinto homicida se disparó en niveles muy altos, más que en cualquier momento durante la guerra. Evaluó invadir su departamento, con la excusa de recuperar a Zero. Calculó que podría iniciar una discusión para aguarle los ánimos de divertirse.

Solo su orgullo no le permitió hacerlo. Se quedó allí, a merced de esos sonidos de placer, mezclados con carcajadas, que se iniciaron poco después de que Duo cerrara la puerta de su propio departamento, hasta que cambiaron drásticamente porque fueron suplantados por maullidos ruidosos, luego una exclamación de sorpresa de Duo y otra de dolor de Terry. Curvando los labios en una mueca de satisfacción, Heero no se hizo más el remilgado y, así como había hecho días atrás, se acercó a la pared para escuchar y no perderse el espectáculo.

Todo indicaba que a Zero no le había caído en gracia la visita y haciendo despliegue de su peor lado, se había vuelto una pequeña bola odiosa de pelos que atacaba a quien se moviera. Heero nunca se había sentido tan orgullo de alguien o algo como en ese instante.

—Ese gato está poseído por el mismo diablo —se quejó Terry—, mira cómo me ha dejado el brazo.

—No está tan mal —dijo Duo en voz dubitativa.

—¡Arde y está sangrando! —Acompañando a su exclamación, Zero volvió a bufar—. Mejor me voy.

—Espera, podemos hacerlo en la sala.

Anticipando que Terry no sería tan difícil de convencer, Heero decidió que era el momento indicado para ir por su gato. Su gato (o cualquiera) no merecía ganarse una sinfonía de gemidos desde primera fila. Puso su mejor expresión neutra y fue a tocar el timbre de Duo. Tuvo que insistir varias veces antes de que su vecino apareciera.

—Hola, Heero —saludó con una sonrisa alegre, fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y cruzó los brazos—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Devuélveme a mi gato —fue lo que dijo Heero.

—No sé qué de hablas —contestó Duo, caradura y sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Un bufido de Zero se escuchó de nuevo dentro del departamento y Heero frunció el ceño. ¿En serio seguiría con ese juego? Antes de responder o decidirse a usar la fuerza, la puerta se abrió y Terry salió por ella antes de que Duo se apresurase a volver a cerrarla.

—Ese gato…

—No hay ningún gato —interrumpió Duo. Terry lo miró desconcertado y Heero gruñó, aunque parte de su hostilidad se diluyó cuando vio el arañón que cruzaba el brazo de Terry, profundo y ensangrentado. Zero no se había ido con bromas, por lo que veía.

—Estás loco —se quejó Terry en voz baja.

—Eso dicen —replicó Duo, encogiendo un hombro.

Hubo un largo minuto en que nadie pareció saber qué hacer.

—Yo me voy —anunció Terry—. Creo que es mejor no perder mi cita médica.

Duo pareció evaluar la situación y asintió para después jalar a Terry de la camisa y estampar con desvergüenza un beso profundo en su boca, como si estuvieran a solas. Heero quiso pulverizarlo, pero el beso se había finalizado antes de cristalizar sus planes. La expresión que quedó en la cara de Terry era suficiente para saber que había cambiado de idea sobre marcharse.

—Igual puedo reprogramar la revisión médica —añadió Terry, su voz reblandecida por el beso y su desconcierto por la actitud de Duo en el olvido—. Volvamos dentro.

—¿Duo te contagió sus enfermedades venéreas? —intervino Heero con tono pétreo, como si la pregunta no fuera por molestar sino estableciendo un hecho.

Terry se volvió a verlo.

—No, es de rutina. —Sin permitir que siguiera, Duo trató de volver a besarlo, empujándolo hacia la puerta del departamento. Terry de pronto lo detuvo con sospecha—. ¿Sabes? Quizás no sea una buena idea saltarme el chequeo. Nos vemos… otro día.

Heero reprimió la sonrisa al ver a Terry marchar desorientado por lo que había pasado. El tono de sus últimas palabras dejaba claro que bajo ninguna circunstancia se atrevería a tocar a Duo otra vez. Se había tragado por completo sus palabras.

Apenas el elevador cerró sus puertas, Duo se dirigió a Heero con fastidio. —¿En serio? ¿Tenías que mencionar las ETS?

—Si llevas una vida tan agitada, es lógico suponer que…

—Argh, ya, de todos modos me espantaste mi cita —impidió que siguiera y lo miró molesto—. ¿Qué dijiste que querías?

—Mi gato.

—Pues aquí no hay ninguno —reafirmó, y sin pérdida de tiempo, entró a su departamento y lo dejó parado en el medio del corredor. Heero se devolvió al suyo y no tardó en volver con la herramienta que necesitaba.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Duo, al verlo entrar—. ¡No puedes forzar la entrada de esa manera!

Heero cerró la puerta tras él y de inmediato su gato corrió a enredarse en sus piernas. Parecía feliz de verlo y se inclinó a acariciarlo.

—¿No lo hiciste así cuando robaste a Zero y desactivaste mi alarma? —preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Duo abrió y cerró la boca. Luego suspiró derrotado.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —dijo, aceptando los cargos de forma implícita—. Solo llévate a tu bestia. Tengo que encargarme de algo aquí.

Heero no se movió, pero sus ojos los lo escanearon de arriba a abajo. Detectó rápidamente a qué se refería y lo miró con burla.

—Heero, no estoy de humor —apuró Duo al darse cuenta—. Estaba pasando un buen rato y ahora gracias a ti me he quedado caliente y sin compañía.

—Te dejo a Zero si quieres —dijo Heero con burla, poniéndose de pie. Podía ver de forma casi gráfica la tortura que le estaba imponiendo al no retirarse tan rápido como se lo pedía. Duo quería tocarse, su pene todavía marcado en sus pantalones era señal clara de su necesidad.

—No me sirve esa clase de compañía, gracias —replicó Duo cortante—. ¡Llévatelo de una vez!

Duo no mentía al decir que estaba caliente y ese punto de desesperación en sus ojos se le hizo irresistible. Si en algún momento pensó en retirarse, esa idea se había esfumado por completo.  

—Yuy, si no te vas, te juro que…

Heero dejó que el suspenso se diluyera cuando Duo no dijo más y el silencio se alargó entre ellos. Se negó a apurar la situación preguntándole qué seguía en su amenaza. Se limitó a quedarse ahí parado, dejándole claro que no pensaba moverse. Duo masculló un par de insultos de grueso calibre cuando lo comprendió y comenzó a abrirse el pantalón, el que dejó enganchado a sus caderas con el cinturón. Sostuvo su erección como si se tratara de un arma y movió su mano sobre ella, como si la amartillara. Esa era la continuación de su advertencia “si no te vas, voy a tocarme de igual modo”.

Se apoyó en la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. Duo tenía una expresión decidida y efectivamente comenzó a masturbarse. Heero cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar el calor que comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y solo los volvió a abrir cuando escuchó su nombre como un ruidoso jadeo. La mirada de Duo había mutado de una amenaza a otra que contenía varias emociones, incluyendo deseo y una acusación “mira lo que estoy haciendo por tu culpa”.

—Vete —instó Duo, casi suplicando porque le diera la privacidad necesaria para terminar.

—No.

—Mierda que eres un terco —se quejó Duo, avanzando de pronto hacia él, puso ambos brazos a sus costados, cercándolo—. ¿Crees que esto es gracioso? ¿Crees que si te quedas no me atreveré a tocarte, verdad? Escúchame bien, Hee…

La voz de Duo se apagó en el mismo instante en que Heero sujetó su erección. Si hubiera sabido que ese era el método para callar su eterna verborrea, lo hubiese hecho mucho antes. Apretó el pene erecto y movió su puño sobre él de manera rítmica, con fuerza y determinación. Era tan igual y tan distinto de tocarse a sí mismo, reflexionó. La misma la suavidad de la piel y su dureza, la humedad, los jadeos…

No, aquellos jadeos no; ni siquiera durante sus obligatorias sesiones de ser testigo forzado había tenido que escucharlos así. Un poco necesitados, bastante sugerentes. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que Duo estaba haciéndolos escapar de su boca entreabierta con todo el propósito. Sus ojos, inmensos y brillosos, le retaban sin pudor. Este era un juego en el cual antes no había tenido la oportunidad de apostar, y sabiendo qué dirección tomar, le dio rienda suelta al calor que antes había tratado de controlar. Pegó su propio empalme contra la pierna de Duo, haciéndolo sentir qué tan excitado también estaba, y se restregó con vigor al ritmo impuesto por su mano.

—Espera, espera. —Esta vez, Duo sí intentó frenarlo poniendo sus manos encima de las suyas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Heero, dando un paso hacia atrás a pesar de sí mismo. No iba a obligar a Duo a nada que no quisiera, incluso si sabía que este lo deseaba. Cada milímetro de su cuerpo lo delataba.

—No soy un niño —declaró Duo. Con una sonrisa de predador, se sacó los zapatos y dejó que tanto sus pantalones como su ropa interior cayeran al suelo. Dio un paso al costado y procedió a quitarse también la camiseta—. Si realmente te me estás ofreciendo, no pienso contentarme con tu mano y un restriego como si fuéramos adolescentes calenturientos. ¿Qué me dices?

Su descaro al hablar, tan común en su personalidad, no lo sorprendió ni un poco. Lo que sí logró sacudirlo fue la exposición atrevida de su cuerpo desnudo. Era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo, sabiendo que podía hacer algo más que mirar.  

Respondió a lo propuesto quitándose la camisa y abriéndose el pantalón mientras caminaba hacia él. Su cuerpo chocó con el otro justo en el momento exacto en que su cinto ya había aflojado. Un sonido grave de disfrute se escapó de su boca, pues Duo le dio la bienvenida colando ambas manos dentro de la tela para estrujar sus glúteos, al tiempo en que lo pegaba más a sus caderas. Sus bocas se encontraron como por efecto de un imán y a pasos tambaleantes, casi sin dejar de besarse, se dirigieron a la habitación.

Cuando logró derribarlo en la cama, no quitó ni un segundo la vista de su cuerpo estirado con desvergüenza mientras se quitaba el resto de sus prendas. Avanzó decidido sobre él y al instante en que sus miradas se encontraron, Duo no tardó en moverse. Comenzó a empujar sus caderas  hacia arriba, mostrándole el ritmo al que quería llegar. Heero se dejó llevar, recibiendo sus movimientos necesitados hasta que el calor terminó por invadirlo por completo. Le correspondió con embestidas duras y firmes.

—Sí… —siseó Duo contra su boca, contento, como si eso hubiese bastado para confirmarle que iban a llegar a ese ritmo y más.

Entonces unos maullidos insistentes los hicieron girar la cabeza hacia un lado.  

—No de nuevo —masculló Duo, con tal desazón que Heero adivinó que Zero antes había hecho gala de atacar cualquier cosa que se moviera en la cama, ya fuesen manos o pies. Era una costumbre que nunca había podido quitarle, y de seguro eso es lo que había interrumpido su momento con Terry.

—No te muevas —ordenó, levantando lentamente la mano derecha para rozar la cabeza de su gato, de modo que comprendiera que no era momento de jugar, ni de arañarlos. 

—Con un demonio, Heero, no te pongas a acariciarlo ahora —se quejó Duo, clavando en su rostro una mirada llena de incredulidad cuando le vio levantarse y tomar al gato en brazos, donde comenzó a masajearle el cuello con suavidad para que se relajara. Zero estaba de buen humor, quizás todavía contento por volverlo a ver, pues no se opuso a sus caricias.

Duo soltó un bufido y se sentó en la cama.

—Ese maldito animal tiene un gusto con por interrumpir mi vida sexual —reclamó con tono oscuro.

—No lo maldigas —replicó Heero, dejando a Zero en el suelo. Luego cerró la puerta para que no pudiera volver a interrumpir.

—Te maldeciré a ti si no vuelves ahora mismo —amenazó Duo—. No pienso quedarme a medias otra vez por tu gato endemoniado.

El recordatorio claro a Terry, quien ya había venido a su mente instantes atrás, sumado al tono despectivo al hablar de Zero, provocaron que una corriente de molestia se instalara en él. Su erección no había disminuido, pero en ese instante tenía difícil el decidir si quería golpearlo o follarlo hasta hacerlo desfallecer.  O quizá podría hacer ambos. Meneó la cabeza con ligereza y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios ante el claro fastidio en las facciones de Duo. Sería lo segundo, sin duda.

—No sonrías así, es perturbador —comentó Duo, aunque imitó el gesto cuando Heero avanzó hacia él.

Los maullidos de Zero, reclamando el haber sido desalojado, se dejaron escuchar a través de la puerta cerrada, pero ninguno hizo caso. Volvieron a besarse con intensidad y sus cuerpos desnudos creando una deliciosa fricción; las manos de Duo otra vez apretujaban su trasero, imponiendo el ritmo rápido y satisfactorio de antes. Heero se dejó llevar, sin embargo, cuando Duo separó la boca de la suya para empezar a besar su cuello y un largo dedo se coló entre sus nalgas, acariciando su entrada por encima, dio un salto hacia atrás.

—¿Ya estás reconsiderándolo? —preguntó Duo con una ceja enarcada. Heero negó—. Entonces manos a la obra —dijo aproximándose a su velador. Del primer cajón extrajo lubricante y un preservativo, puso ambos objetos en la cama y jaló a Heero hacia él—. ¿Tienes experiencia con un hombre?

—No veo cómo eso importe.

La melodiosa risa de Duo se extendió en la estancia por respuesta. Como aún tenía rastros de la molestia de minutos atrás, Heero se desquitó besándolo brusco. Aprovechando la sorpresa de Duo por el acto repentino, atrapó ambas muñecas con una sola mano por encima de su cabeza. Con la que tenía libre, se llevó el tubo de lubricante a la boca para desenroscar la tapa.

—¿Vas a aprovecharte de mí? —dijo Duo. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban curvadas, el tono empleado había sido burlón y no intentaba liberarse. Pero Heero adivinaba que, en realidad, Duo detestaba perder el control sobre la situación.

—Sí —contestó neutralmente. Embadurnó dos dedos con la sustancia viscosa, separó una pierna de Duo con su rodilla flexionada, y sin preámbulos, introdujo uno de ellos. La boca de Duo se torció, como si intentara ahogar un quejido, pero enseguida protestó.

—No lo hagas —dijo con voz instructiva—, no es necesario. Me gusta el sexo rápido, así que me había preparado yo mismo antes de que tu gato atacara a…

Heero no le permitió seguir hablando y lo calló con un beso. No quería escucharlo hablar mal de Zero de nuevo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, no quería volver a escuchar el nombre de Terry ni lo que habían estado haciendo antes que él terminara el trabajo de Zero para espantarlo. Sus propios pensamientos hicieron que el beso subiera en intensidad al punto que Duo tuvo que girar el rostro para jadear en busca de aire.

—A ese paso no voy a llegar vivo —se quejó Duo retrocediendo y acomodándose—, hazlo ya.

Heero sintió el impulso de obedecerle, pero incluso entre su propia necesidad apremiante iba a hacer las cosas correctamente. Manoteó por el condón y lo abrió teniendo cuidado de no romperlo. Duo rodó los ojos ante su lentitud y cuando se lo estaba poniendo soltó:

—De verdad no tengo ETS, ¿sabes?

Lo había dicho medio en serio, medio en broma (aunque haciendo especial énfasis en el “no”) pero Heero comprendió que estaba tanteando terreno respecto a lo que pensaba realmente.

—Nunca se sabe —replicó con seriedad.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Duo, enojándose tal como había previsto que sucedería ante una respuesta de ese tipo. Lo vio tratar de incorporarse indignado y tuvo que utilizar la fuerza bruta para volver a tumbarlo.  Bajó por su cuerpo para tomar su erección en la boca. No le hizo sexo oral por mucho tiempo, pero fue lo suficiente para que Duo dejara de resistirse.

—Tú también tienes experiencia con hombres —masculló Duo, resentido, cuando volvió a subir.

Tenía el rostro rojo y Heero aprovechó su inactividad para tomar sus piernas, las elevó por encima de sus hombros, tal como alguna vez había imaginado. Las manos de Duo sujetaron su rostro en la medida que invadía su cuerpo. Cuando logró llegar todo lo profundo que podía, Duo gimió su nombre y enterró la nuca en la almohada de forma tan erótica que desató inmediatamente en él el deseo de embestir. Y así lo hizo, implacable, sacándole muchos sonidos sofocados.    

Pero al contrario de cómo lo había escuchado a través de las delgadas paredes, Duo no gemía fuerte, ni le pedía cada vez más como en sus ensoñaciones. Lo único que sí llegaba con intensidad a sus oídos era el sonido de la cama golpeando el muro. Al otro lado estaba su propia habitación, lo sabía, y miró el choque constante de la madera con satisfacción, quizás por demasiado tiempo, pues Duo no tardó en seguir su mirada hacia arriba y sonrió con comprensión.

—¿Se escuchaba el golpeteo? —preguntó con voz sofocada.

Heero gruñó al verse descubierto, pero el “sí” rotundo ya había escapado de sus labios.

—Y tu voz —apuntilló. De inmediato se detuvo al ver cierta expresión de diversión en Duo que lo hizo sentir como un libro abierto.

—He aquí un secreto, Heero —murmuró Duo—: no soy así de bullicioso.

Heero enarcó una ceja. Lo había sospechado más de una vez, pero escucharlo confirmándolo era distinto.

—Lo hacía para molestarte.

—¿Por qué? —Heero estaba envuelto por las sensaciones y cierto regodeo de ser protagonista y no un simple fisgón, papel que había estado forzado a cumplir por semanas.

Cuando Duo rodó los ojos ante su interrogante, aferró las caderas y cambió levemente el ángulo de penetración. Supo que había conseguido lo que buscaba cuando las uñas de Duo se clavaron en sus hombros, urgiéndolo a aumentar la velocidad.

—No puedo creer que me lo estés preguntando —se quejó Duo entre dientes, desesperado, y enseguida soltó un gemido que a Heero le causó especial satisfacción.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar. Y al parecer eso era todo lo  que hacía falta para hacer explotar a Duo, quien demostró una fuerza y habilidad de temer cuando se lo sacó de encima y recuperó el control sentándose sobre él.  

—E insistes —se quejó—. ¿De verdad no te lo imaginas?

—No.

Heero fue sincero al responder. Claro que se imaginaba una serie de posibilidades, pero acostumbrado a no dar nada por sentado hasta tener pruebas evidentes, lo mejor era escucharlo del mismo Duo. Asumir intenciones equivocadas de su parte podía resultar fatal para su relación, fuese cual fuese.

—¡Eres imposible! —se quejó Duo, manoteando por el lubricante, se untó los dedos tan rápido que Heero solo alcanzó a poner las manos en sus hombros cuando ya tenía un dedo ingresando en él. Se sacudió un poco, no porque resultara desagradable, pero sí por lo inesperado de la acción—. No puedo creer que no lo sepas…

Duo lucía enojado, desesperado y excitado cuando le metió dos dedos más y los movió sin demora. Sin saber bien por qué, Heero comenzó a resistirse a esa invasión. Eso hasta que lo escuchó decir:

—Años, AÑOS, enamorado de ti… —le escuchó murmurar de forma sombría mientras aprovechaba su inactividad para sacar otro condón del cajón, se lo puso y no demoró en comenzar a penetrarlo—. Toda la jodida central lo sabía —agregó cuando llegó lo más profundo que podía—. ¿Y me dirás que TÚ no?

Lo último fue dicho en un jadeo torturado. Heero soltó su nombre en un gemido, enajenado por la euforia de esa confesión, mezclada con la sensación de su interior siendo llenado de esa forma. Nunca se había dejado penetrar antes, pero el que se tratara Duo se sentía correcto. Rozaba un punto en su interior que lo hizo volver a gemir y ya no prestó atención al golpeteo contra la pared o a los maullidos lejanos de Zero. Se concentró en el rostro a centímetros suyo distorsionado por el placer, en los sonidos bajos y roncos de disfrute, y en cómo su vientre se tensaba anunciando el orgasmo.

—Maldita sea, Heero. Ah, ah, no puedo más —gimió Duo embistiéndolo con fiereza hasta que correrse en su interior—. Heero, Heero…

La repetición de su nombre, el empuje, la fricción, pero por sobre todo, el que fuese Duo el que estuviese sobre él, hicieron que cerrara los ojos y se dejara ir hasta ver luces de colores tras los párpados.

Duo se quedó sobre su cuerpo, con la respiración rota y soltó cierta risa de satisfacción al notar que lo había arrastrado hasta el final en su arrebato. Heero tanteó su trenza y se dedicó a palparla, mientras se daba tiempo a recuperar la respiración. Hizo eso hasta que Duo de improviso se quitó de encima y se dejó caer de espaldas a su lado.

—De verdad no puedo creerlo —le escuchó decir. Sonaba tan sincero y sobrepasado que sintió la necesidad de disculparse. Después de todo, sabía de qué hablaba.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

Duo bufó y comenzó a señalarle todas las obviedades que había pasado por alto:

—Te impuse mi presencia desde el principio, te seguía a todas partes en el trabajo y fuera de él, y por meses prácticamente viví en tu departamento en base a una excusa tonta…

«Me queda más cerca del trabajo», recordó Heero. Eso fue así hasta que se había mudado a su edificio.

—Luego me vine a vivir al lado. ¿Y tú qué? —cuestionó Duo mirándolo de refilón—. Nada, no me visitabas, no me invitaste nunca a volver a entrar a tu departamento…

—Ya no necesitabas invitación. Bien has dicho que antes prácticamente vivías ahí —dijo con convicción. En ese punto, ya había confirmado que no había sido invadido solo por Zero. Antes lo había hecho Duo y no se había dado cuenta que la intención había sido la misma: quedarse. Pero a Duo no le había dejado un lugar o comprado comida. A Duo no le había prestado atención. Simplemente lo había “dejado ser” sin cuestionarse nada de lo que hacía a su alrededor.

—Como dije, fueron años de convertirme en tu sombra y que vieras a través de mí —siguió Duo—, así que llegué a un punto en que me di cuenta que debía avanzar.

Heero entendió que el estar con otras personas era lo que Duo entendía por “avanzar”.

—¿Por qué me hacías escucharte?

—Maldita sea, Heero —gruñó Duo—. Solo era para molestarte, no hay teoría cuántica involucrada... —Heero continuó observándolo y Duo apretó los ojos, lleno de frustración. No podía ignorar su mirada cuestionadora y si seguía de ese modo, enojado por lo ciego que podía llegar a ser Heero, enloquecería. Tomó una rápida decisión y habló entre dientes—: No sé qué quieres escuchar. Acepto que empecé por fastidiar esa imperturbable cara que tienes, pero luego noté que todavía tenía un problema cuando disfrutaba más sabiendo que me escuchabas que el sexo mismo. Y eso es... porque... todavía siento algo por ti, Yuy. Joder.

—¿Tan difícil te es admitirlo? —cuestionó. Duo lo miró directo a los ojos.

—No me gustan los proyectos imposibles.

—¿Quién dice que lo soy? —soltó Heero.

—Claro, ahora solo te bajaron las ganas de joderme porque me escuchaste haciéndolo con alguien más —replicó Duo, amargamente—. Si lo hubiera sabido, me enredo con cualquiera mucho antes en vez de esperarte como un célibe.

—¿Eso hacías?

Duo torció el gesto.

—Pero me aburrí de ser invisible para ti. Admito que quería más y solo logré ser tu amigo, o algo así, y estoy contento con que así sea.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te sacaste las ganas, ambos lo hicimos —aclaró—. No ensuciemos nuestra amistad, que bastante me costó conseguirla.

Heero procesó rápidamente el jaque mate y aplastó su lógica pateando el tablero con un terminante “no”.

—¿“No” qué?

—Nunca hubo amistad —aclaró.

La mirada de Duo no pudo ocultar lo dolido que eso lo hizo sentir.

—Ok —dijo viendo el techo.

—Y no es lo que quiero ahora.

Lo dijo pegando su frente a la suya. Los ojos de Duo, grandes en la cercanía, mostraron por fin comprensión.

—Dilo claramente —pidió.

—Deja de acostarte con cualquiera —empezó Heero y como quedó callado, inseguro de cómo seguir, Duo bufó, tratando de apartarse. Heero lo sujetó y lo mantuvo quieto—. Esto no es fácil. No he tenido relaciones, incluso a veces prefiero mantener al mínimo las interacciones con el resto, pero quisiera intentarlo. Contigo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Asentimiento—. ¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta de que sientes algo por mí?

Otro asentimiento.

La incredulidad de Duo reflejada en su mirada no se hizo esperar. De nuevo quiso alejarse y esta vez Heero dejó que se apartara, contemplándolo en silencio. Transcurrieron densos minutos en los que ninguno pronunció palabra.

—Estoy loco por decirlo, pero al diablo. Sí —expresó Duo luego de lo que pareció una intensa lucha consigo mismo—. Supongo que he esperado demasiado tiempo esto como para negarme. —Sonrió y se acercó para besar a Heero.

Al finalizar el beso, un pensamiento cruzó su mente, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—Solo existe un problema entre nosotros y creo que...

—No voy a botar al gato —interrumpió Heero, adivinando hacia donde iba su queja.

—¡Los gatos sobreviven perfectamente en la calle! —exclamó Duo, y Heero negó con la cabeza, terminante—. ¿Entonces darlo en adopción? —ofreció a continuación.

—Zero se queda —dijo y antes de que Duo continuara, lo atrajo hacia él y acarició sugerentemente su espalda baja—. ¿Quieres seguir hablando?

—Si lo pones así, no —murmuró Duo.

 

Diferente a lo que había esperado, los cambios en la rutina de Heero no fueron drásticos. Continuó llevando y trayendo a Duo del trabajo (esto luego de que Duo pagara por la abolladura del auto, claro está), y retomaron la costumbre de comer juntos en sus recesos. Sin embargo, lo que antes había sido una molestia o algo que hacía sin darle vueltas, ahora se había convertido en momentos agradables.

En verdad había extrañado su compañía, constante parloteo y observaciones agudas.

Por otro lado…

Si bien debía reconocer que después de dejar en claro qué sentían ambos, Duo dejó automáticamente de llevar personas a su departamento y los únicos que hacían ruidos que retumbaban en las paredes eran ellos dos, un detalle seguía igual: bastaba un gesto amable o una sonrisa marca registrada Maxwell para que cualquiera quisiera extender la charla innecesariamente o, los más atrevidos, declararan que tenían tiempo libre para “cualquier cosa”.

También estaban los antiguos amantes que buscaban un recordatorio del buen rato con insinuaciones discretas y no tan discretas. Como ahora.

Heero apresuró el paso cuando notó que la reunión con Lady Une se había alargado demasiado y que la hora de almorzar casi finalizaba. Cuando vio que Duo no estaba a solas, sino con Terry al lado y una expresión de fastidio dibujada en su cara, lo que hizo fue aproximarse y plantar un beso en la boca del primero.

—¡Heero! —exclamó Duo con una sonrisa, sin hacer comentarios sobre la súbita acción—. Pensé que ya no llegabas.

—Te hubiera avisado —respondió con llaneza.

Recién al sentarse, Heero hizo acto de reconocer la presencia de Terry, quien de pronto lució incómodo. Antes de empezar a comer de la bandeja que Duo le acercó, por unos instantes paseó los ojos en la venda que cubría la herida que Zero le había hecho en el brazo y sonrió.

—Terry no creía que estuviéramos saliendo —dijo Duo—, pero ahora que no le quedan dudas, creo que tranquilamente puede irse por donde vino. ¿Verdad?

—Eh, sí...

Cuando Terry se marchó, Duo apoyó los codos en la mesa y sonrió.

—Dudo que vuelva a insistir. Y que sepas que me gustan.

—¿Qué?

—Las muestras públicas de cariño —respondió.

Heero se quedó observándolo por un segundo que pareció eterno, tal vez para notar si estaba bromeando. Pero no, el sonrojo que había comenzado a pintar sus mejillas era una clara señal de que hablaba en serio.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo al fin. No podía prometer que lo besaría en cada pasillo o vez que se encontraran en la central, o fuera del trabajo.  Las muestras de afecto, o el contacto excesivo, no eran propios de su personalidad, sin embargo, por contentar a Duo podía hacer uno que otro esfuerzo.

 

Como se había vuelto habitual en las últimas semanas, ambos se dirigieron al departamento de Duo ni bien llegaron al condominio (a veces era para cenar si no lo habían hecho antes; casi siempre era para desatar los bajos instintos). Zero salió a recibirlos también como de costumbre, se acercó a su dueño, pasando entre sus piernas y ronroneando.

A pesar de que el gato continuaba dándole miradas de desconfianza a su “secuestrador” y que este apareciera de cuando en cuando con arañazos en las manos y brazos, Duo se negaba de forma rotunda a que regresara con Heero.

—Aquí está bien, no le falta comida, una caja de arena, y así él y yo dejamos de odiarnos. Además —le razonaba con una sonrisa pícara—, de ese modo te doy motivo para que me visites. Todos salimos ganando.

Heero sabía que no necesitaba tal motivo para ir a ver a Duo, pero había cedido por la curiosidad de hasta cuándo gato y humano trenzado se tolerarían mutuamente. Para su sorpresa (y secreta satisfacción), la relación iba progresando. No a pasos agigantados si los pelos erizados del gato mientras Duo le servía comida eran señal de algo, sin embargo, sí notables. Los arañazos nuevos eran menos frecuentes y Duo había dejado de hablar de deshacerse de la "bestia infernal".

—Hoy Zero está de buen humor —señaló Heero cuando el gato no pretendió entrar con ellos en la habitación.

—Es que he descubierto el secreto —anunció Duo con felicidad mientras seguía desvistiéndose y lo apuraba a que hiciera lo mismo. Heero alzó una ceja, pero no recibió una aclaración ni más detalles.

Todavía un poco incrédulo, el expiloto pronto se olvidó del tema en cuanto Duo se aproximó con una sonrisa depredadora. Una expresión que prometía que de nuevo se le haría difícil despegarse de las sábanas y que al día siguiente tendría resentidos los músculos de la espalda o de las piernas.

Siempre era gratificante comprobar que podían seguirse el ritmo, y no solo encima de una cama. Fuera de ella también estaban aprendiendo a resolver sus dificultades, a respetar espacios, silencios y desacuerdos. Integrarse era tan sencillo que más de una vez habían coincidido en que el tiempo y la energía gastada en bromas pesadas y momentos incómodos, había sido estúpido.

 

Horas después, Heero despertó alarmado cuando sintió que alguien se removía a su lado. Recordó dónde estaba y con quien, se calmó y cuando el sueño volvía a vencerlo, Duo se incorporó y buscó a tientas ropa para vestirse.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó por inercia.

—Tengo sed —dijo Duo con voz somnolienta—. Vuelve a dormir.

Como dejó la puerta abierta, Heero esperó a que Zero ingresara y le saltara encima, como había comprobado que le gustaba hacer. Los minutos pasaron lentamente uno tras otro; Duo no regresó y el gato tampoco hizo acto de presencia. Heero se puso ropa interior y fue a ver si ocurría algo. El frufrú de sus pies en la alfombra no alertaba, así que la escena que le recibió en la sala no se modificó al acercarse.

Duo estaba sentado en el suelo al estilo indio y el cabello suelto le caía a los costados como una cascada castaña. A su lado tenía su computadora abierta corriendo datos, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que en una mano sostenía un juguete de gato, el cual alejaba y acercaba a Zero que estiraba sus patitas para cogerlo. Las oportunidades en las que el felino era así de juguetón eran tan contadas que Heero no evitó sonreír. Escuchó una carcajada ahogada luego de ceder el juguete y que Zero enloqueciera tratando de morderlo y envolverlo con las garras de sus cuatro patas.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, Heero volvió a acostarse sospechando que de ahora en adelante, las cosas solo podían mejorar.

 

Tal como prometió, con el correr de los días Heero comenzó a dejarle caer un beso cuando pasaba a entregarle algún documento en la oficina, se reunían a almorzar o cuando se encontraban en los baños. Aunque en este último lugar, parecía darle excéntricas ideas a Duo. Más de una vez había insistido en que se metieran en una cabina juntos.

—No arriesgaré mi trabajo —cortó Heero, sujetándolo de los hombros para detener los besos que buscaban ir a más—. Ni el tuyo.

—Está bien, como quieras —dijo Duo resignado, sin ocultar la decepción por tal respuesta. Lo vio acercarse al lavado y abrir la llave, para mojarse de forma abundante la cara y el cabello.  

Heero entrecerró un poco los ojos, buscando la paciencia que a veces sentía que le faltaba. Desde que estaban juntos, las diferencias entre ambos parecían destacar más y a veces tenía que calibrar la situación con cuidado para resolver a su favor, y así evitar tensiones innecesarias entre ambos. Se posicionó detrás de él y enterró la cara en su cuello, donde le dio un mordisco sugerente que hizo brincar a Duo entre sus brazos.

—Puedes cobrarme en la noche.

Sus miradas se conectaron intensas a través del espejo y Duo soltó un respingo cuando se separó. Antes de retirarse del baño, no se le pasó por alto su mirada de satisfacción ante la sugerencia hecha. Tampoco el brillo depredador que contenía. Ni mucho menos sus abultados pantalones.

Heero se retiró satisfecho de haber diluido la decepción en sus ojos violetas.

 

El resto del día no se vieron, cada uno ocupado en sus respectivos deberes. Para la hora de término de jornada, a Heero le hubiese gustado quedarse ajustando detalles de un proyecto que presentaría. Pero Duo estaba en su mente y adivinó que luego de su encontrón en el baño, estaría ansioso por llegar pronto a casa, así que decidió retirarse y llegar temprano al día siguiente.

Justo cuando estaba alcanzando el ascensor para reunirse con él en estacionamiento, una voz femenina llamándolo por su nombre le hizo detenerse. Al girar sobre sus talones, encontró a Relena Peacecraft en persona. Elevó una ceja en sorpresa, ya que pasaban interludios de largos meses sin verse, ambos sumergidos en sus respectivos trabajos.

Heero guardaba cierta admiración por la muchacha y sus esfuerzos continuos por asegurar la paz, pero el interés nunca había llegado más allá, y ella lo sabía.

Sally, que estaba detrás de Relena junto a unos guardaespaldas, le indicó sin demoras que había surgido una reunión de emergencia por una amenaza hacia la ex Reina de la Tierra por insurgentes. La preocupación se disparó de inmediato en su mente, ya que una amenaza a Relena, era una amenaza a Preventivos y a la calma.

En la sala de conferencias estaban Quatre, Trowa y Wufei, además de los miembros más importantes de la central. Estaban todos los que debían, excepto Duo. Heero frunció el ceño, lo cual no cambió la siguiente hora, inclusive cuando se tomaron las decisiones contra los rebeldes y se acordó que no tenían una fuerza armada suficiente como para causar verdadero caos.

—¿Y dónde se supone que está Maxwell? —preguntó Wufei cuando la reunión se dio por concluida.

—Él ya hizo su trabajo —fue Quatre el que respondió, y aunque tanto Heero como Wufei lo miraron en busca de más información, el rubio se retiró sin agregar más.

Heero se dirigió al subterráneo cargando la duda, dispuesto a interrogar a Duo, sin embargo, cuando llegó a su estacionamiento descubrió que su auto no estaba. Inmediatamente se tocó el bolsillo. Por supuesto, la llave no se hallaba donde debía. Su encuentro con Duo en el baño regresó a su mente y Heero supo dos cosas: que Duo había aprovechado de robarle la llave en ese instante, y por otro lado, que él sabía de esa reunión que lo haría salir más tarde.

Era la primera vez que su pareja se tomaba la licencia de llevarse el coche por su cuenta, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba. Era lo que implicaba la frase de Quatre y lo que Duo probablemente le había estado ocultando.

Salió a la calle e hizo parar un taxi. Camino a su departamento, Heero revisó mentalmente los preparativos que tenía que hacer. Salir a una misión de campo desde que los tiempos de guerra finalizaran no era inédito, sin embargo, las ocasiones en las que realmente era necesario hacerlo, eran muy contadas. Tampoco Duoabandonaba sus pensamientos, y cuando entró a su casa y Zero, a quien había recuperado el día anterior, no fue a recibirlo, no dudó en ir a la puerta del costado. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una llave y dudó entre tocar o emplearla.

Duo había insistido en que hicieran un intercambio de llaves, alegando que era más práctico por si surgía algo. Claro que había sido el mismo Duo quien más provecho sacaba, entrando y saliendo como si fuera su compañero de vivienda, que "Heero, necesito leche", que "hace frío y tus eres una estufa humana, hazme espacio, ‘Ro", que "¡tu gato apareció en mi sala por su propia voluntad!, no me lo robé… de nuevo".

Seguía indeciso cuando un ronroneo desde el interior lo obligó a actuar, giró la llave en la cerradura y entró. Zero estaba en el sillón, sentado con Duo que tenía una revista en las piernas. Al parecer había estado leyendo y acariciando a su gato con sosiego.

—Sí que te has demorado —lo saludó, sonriendo. Heero siguió absorto en la escena, asombrado del comportamiento tan amistoso de su mascota. Ya los había visto jugando un par de noches atrás, pero esto sin duda eran avances a pasos agigantados.

—Zero... —dijo, sin saber cómo expresar su sorpresa. A él le había tomado mucho más tiempo el poder llegar a tocarlo así.

—Vino por su voluntad, saltó de tu balcón al mío —explicó Duo—. Desde que dejó de frustrar mi vida sexual, se me quitaron las ganas de asesinarlo. Incluso ahora, camino a casa, le compré un regalo —dijo mirando a Zero—. Como buen gato ama la hierba gatera, ¿verdad?

—¿Estás drogando a mi gato? —preguntó Heero, arrugando el ceño.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, es inofensivo. Siempre fui una persona más de perros, pero este gato así de tranquilo no está tan mal. —Duo se levantó y fui a la cocina—. ¿Cenamos?

Heero se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos. El tema de Zero seguía intrigándolo, pero prefería tratar otro.

—¿Por qué no estuviste en la reunión?

—Casi toda la información que tienen es gracias a mí —respondió Duo con soltura, sin dejar de moverse—. Estuve madrugadas enteras filtrando información.

Heero recordó la computadora al lado de Duo, la noche en que lo vio jugando con Zero y tuvo la certeza que el trenzado había hecho frecuente dejarlo dormido en la cama para trabajar después.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Era secreto, Une así lo exigió —pronunció alzando un hombro—. No tengo dotes culinarias, así que espero que te guste la pizza recalentada. Quatre me llamó, pero no me dio detalles. ¿A qué hora sales mañana?

—Siete.

—¿Y cuánto estarás fuera?

—Una semana.

Duo asintió, pensativo, y Heero fue a lavarse las manos.

—Une quería que tomara esta misión hasta el final —confesó Duo cuando la pizza estuvo servida y se sentó frente a él—. Pero considerando la inclinación de Relena por ti, pensé que estaría más cómoda contigo.

Heero se quedó observándolo, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Algo le estaba molestando en la explicación de Duo sobre cederle la misión. Se preguntó a sí mismo si esa era la forma de Duo de preguntarse sobre su relación con Relena, rumor que sabía que corría fuerte en los pasillos de la central, aunque no fuese cierto.

—¿Hice mal? —Duo lo preguntó con la boca llena luego de haberle dado un mordisco a su pizza—. ¿Preferías quedarte con Zero?

—No —respondió con tono calmo—, lo cuidarás tú. Confío en que no lo matarás.

Duo tragó y le sonrió, un tanto canalla.

—Así es, tampoco lo regalaré o lo dejaré en la calle.  

—Ni lo drogarás más —aportó Heero con intención.

El gesto de Duo se torció.

—Pero así hasta me simpatiza —rebatió—. No me araña ni me gruñe.

—Solo necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a ti.  

—Lo sé, es un animal difícil —aceptó Duo, asintiendo—, pero si pude con el dueño, podré con él.

Los ojos violetas le miraron con diversión. Heero meneó la cabeza con ligereza y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. Una que encontró como respuesta una más amplia.

—¿Qué tan malo es que una semana sin ver tu cara me parezca mucho tiempo? —preguntó Duo, con cierta burla, quizás más para sí mismo—. Voy a aburrirme sin poder visitar a mi vecino favorito.

Heero le mordió su pizza, masticó y tragó varias veces antes de decir:

—Mejor haz algo útil.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Muda tus cosas a mi departamento.

—Oye, esto es muy serio —dijo Duo con tono incierto—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, no tiene sentido que mantengas tu departamento —afirmó—. Después de todo, llevas meses invadiéndome.

Duo se rió mientras se puso de pie y caminó hasta sentarse a horcadas en sus piernas, con los brazos tras su cuello.

—¿Así que lo consideras una invasión? —susurró Duo, acercando su rostro.

—Lo es —consintió Heero y le plantó un beso con franca necesidad. Estaba decidido a adelantar trabajo por los días que no estaría, de ese modo, espantaría cualquier duda de parte de Duo y les haría más llevadero a ambos la semana que pasarían separados. Aun así, no dejó de expresar la comparación que siempre solía hacer en su cabeza—: Zero hizo lo mismo para quedarse.

Duo le soltó la risa contra los labios.

—¡Quién diría que ese animal es tan inteligente!

 

**Fin**


End file.
